100 Apollo Prompts
by largofan
Summary: Hera has decided it's time for the 'bachelor' gods to settle down and get married, so Apollo is banished from Olympus for five years to live as a mortal and find a wife
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: And I'm starting up again. For everyone who read my Ares Prompts, welcome back, for all of you who didn't, welcome for the first time.

L: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

001 Beginnings:

When he was banished for five years, handing his keys over to Artemis, he already had a list of potential brides… Izzy wasn't on that list.

002 Middles:

Apollo had been in the middle of a date with one of the girls on his list when he had first heard her.

"I'm not cutting that part of the book, don't try to control me!"

003 Ends:

Apollo loved it when Izzy finished a manuscript, it always put her in a good mood, which meant she'd normally lead him to bed.

004 Insides:

When Apollo was first courting Izzy, he wondered what it was inside of her that made her words so sharp.

005 Outsides:

Apollo thought Izzy looked exactly like a writer should. Glasses half way down her nose, bad posture from where she was hunched over her computer all day and most nights, slight bags under her eyes, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She wasn't the prettiest, but she was his.

006 Hours:

Apollo was often ignored by Izzy as she furiously typed up a manuscript, the ideas moving from her head to her fingers. It was when she was finished and turned that attention on him that he had hours of pleasure.

007 Days:

Izzy's mortal record for writing was three days before she collapsed from exhaustion.

008 Weeks:

For someone who made her living as a writer, the three long weeks of writer's block were like hell and Apollo wished he didn't have the mortal limitations because he would inspire her.

009 Months:

Izzy's immortal record for writing was four months before she finished and all but attacked Apollo, hurriedly pushing him into their room.

010 Years:

Apollo often wondered why Izzy's editor Penelope hadn't quit yet. Izzy had been verbally tearing her up for years.

"It's because she's a masochist, just like you, pretty boy," Izzy had told him and he pouted.

Largofan: As you can tell if you read the Ares Prompts, Izzy isn't like Millie. I'm sort of using these as an exercise in character development. As I did with my Ares Prompts, I'll update every Friday, so I hope you'll read


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: Ugh, it's always hard to remember to update, cause I'm posting them first thing I get up. -nurses a cup of coffee-

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

011 Red:

Apollo jumps slightly at a splash, water hitting his arm and he turns to see the foot long, red Oscar, Zander, glaring at him and really wished that Izzy wasn't so fond of the fish.

012 Orange:

Apollo stares in appreciation as the sun peaks into the room the first time he and Izzy had spent the night together. The light made her orange hair look like flames and her pale skin glow, she looked like how he thought a sun goddess should.

013 Yellow:

Izzy didn't think she'd be able to stand the embarrassment if Apollo ever knew how much she loved the yellow blond of his hair, or woke up while she was playing with it.

014 Green:

There where many pretty shades of green, Apollo just wasn't sure if Izzy's eyes where forest green or emerald green.

015 Blue:

Izzy hated it at times when Apollo flashed his blue eyes at her. It made her weak in the knees and she hated being weak.

016 Purple:

Apollo's breath is taken away as he looks at Izzy in the purple dress, it hugged her figure perfectly and was a soft satin, making her look softer as well.

017 Brown:

Apollo never thought he'd be jealous of coffee, but half of Izzy's storage space was dedicated to the brown caffeinated beans and she would stop working to get more coffee.

018 Black:

Izzy looks at Apollo in shock, he was wearing form fitting black shorts and nothing else.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to go for a run," he says, a bit pleased that she had stopped writing. She gets up and drags him into the bedroom while Apollo makes a note that black shorts are apparently what turns her on.

019 White:

Izzy never wore white, mainly because she was a slob when she was writing and white was hard to keep clean. So when she walks down the aisle in a white dress, Apollo's breath is stolen.

020 Colorless:

The first thing Apollo did when he had the mortal limitations taken off him was peak into Izzy's mind before she became immortal. What he found was a colorless, swirling mass of ideas attacking each other for her attention.

Largofan: And there you are, not much to say, but check back in next week for another update


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: Nearly forgot to do this

Kamina: That's Unmanly! Don't own, don't sue, no money

021 Friends:

Apollo tried being Izzy's friend first. He was interested about an author who wasn't one of his children, he didn't think of her romantically.

022 Enemies:

Apollo scowls when he sees the bottles and moves deeper into the apartment to find Izzy sprawled out on the couch. He sighs and closes the curtains before the sun comes up to high and cleans up the bottles. He wonders what enemies she's fighting with the bottles this time.

023 Lovers:

Being friends with Izzy is impossible. She's prickly and defensive, so when Apollo managed to come over as a very relieved looking Penelope leaves, he's surprised when the door is opened right away.

"You again? Tell you what, you want to chat, pay for the answers with your body, I don't feel like hiring anyone," she says and Apollo looks at her in shock before kissing her.

024 Family:

Izzy had no family and after he had had the mortal limitations taken off, he had introduced her to his. She verbally cut everyone to shreds and Hera took an instant liking to her.

025 Strangers:

Trying to get to know a perfect stranger as a mortal is extremely difficult, Apollo should know, because he did it with Izzy. It's also extremely rewarding.

026 Teammates:

Apollo watches Izzy and Penelope at the party the publisher was throwing. He didn't realize how good of a team they where until he saw them with other people.

027 Parents:

Apollo was a father many, many times over, but when Izzy had his child, for the first time he felt the miracle of having a child and the full responsibility of being a father.

028 Children:

Sunny, yes, Izzy named their child Sunny, was a blessing, he had his mother's brains but his father's personality and got along with all of his half siblings. More importantly, he got along with his mother.

029 Birth:

Labor was excruciating, and Izzy wondered if it was worth it until she holds her son in her arms. Blond hair, pale skin and a cute button nose. Suddenly giving up alcohol and cigarettes and all her unhealthy habits seemed worth it and she chuckles.

"Welcome to the world Sunny."

030 Death:

Apollo hated coming in and seeing the bottles, but knew Izzy wouldn't stop.

"'E's dead," Izzy says from the sofa in front of the tank and Apollo comes over to see that Zander was floating at the top of the tank.

"I'm sorry," Apollo says, even though he didn't like the fish, he knew that she did.

"My mom gave me him, now they're all gone," she says and Apollo gathers her up, not saying a word.

Largofan: As I was trying to explain to Kamina, I'm not a man, but I still feel a bit guilty for almost forgetting. I'll try not to do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: Not much to say, don't own, don't sue, no money

031 Sunrise:

Apollo was a day person, which was why when Izzy was up from pulling an all nighter and sees him fast asleep as the sunrises, it was a rare occurrence. She watches the light play on his tan skin and blond hair before walking back out, her inspiration renewed.

032 Sunset:

Apollo looks at the sunset and smiles as he stretches out on the bed. Izzy had finished her manuscript at noon and attacked him. He smiles at her as the fading light washes over her now that she had worn herself out.

033 Too much:

"Be that way then!" Apollo shouts and storms out of the apartment he was now sharing with Izzy. Izzy glares until the door slams shut and then her façade shatters and she feels angry tears prickle her eyes. Izzy knew better then anyone that she was prickly and stubborn and she was often over bearing. But Apollo could be too much at times as well, and she wasn't going to get rid of her fish tank even if Zander had died.

034 Not enough:

Apollo chuckles when he comes home to find Izzy passed out at her laptop, there where not enough waking hours in a day for her to get her thoughts out of her head.

035 Sixth Sense:

Izzy stares at Apollo, wondering how he always knew when she was almost done with her manuscripts, it was like he had a sixth sense or something that was finely tuned to her.

036 Smell:

Izzy hums happily to herself as she makes sure Apollo is asleep. She hated seeming weak but loved cuddling against him, especially when it was cold and as she buries her nose into his chest and deeply breaths in his smell, she's reminded of sunny summer days when she was a kid and her parents where still alive.

037 Sound:

Apollo smiles when he wakes up and hears a pleasant sound and wonders what station Izzy has her radio on as he slinks into the bathroom to join her in the shower. He freezes when he realizes that she's singing.

038 Touch:

"Hmmm, you're a god," Izzy groans as Apollo's hands move on her back, working the knots out of her muscles and Apollo chuckles.

"You have no idea."

039 Taste:

Izzy pulls away from Apollo after kissing him and pats him down.

"Where are they?" she demands.

"Where are what?" he asks.

"The Delphi Strawberries, I can taste them on your lips. You had better have brought me some," she says and Apollo laughs.

"I didn't, but I'll get you some," he promises.

040 Sight:

Apollo watches in awe as Izzy becomes immortal, taking some of his powers into herself and she glows. Apollo is reminded of all the times he had watched the sun play on her skin and smiles, pulling her to him because this was how he loved seeing her most.

Largofan: And done -looks at tank- Dammit, there's another snail!

L: Largofan made the mistake of keeping a pair of snails the idiot scooped up with her fish, her tank is now lightly invested

Largofan: Let that be a lesson for anyone with fish tanks, don't except free snails!


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: Nearly forgot to post this.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

041 Shapes:

Apollo watches as Izzy puts Zander though his paces.

"Yes, that's right, make a circle," she croons, tapping the glass once and the giant fish swims in a perfect circle. "Good boy!" she says, giving him a shrimp which he eats right out of her fingers. "Now a square," she says, tapping the glass twice. It isn't as smooth this time, but the Oscar still manages and Apollo has to admit he is surprised that she taught the fish to swim in different shapes

042 Triangle:

Apollo snorts as he comes to, regretting ever trying to keep up with Izzy as she went on one of her benders and looks around him, realizing that it was Izzy's muffled giggling that had woke him up and he looks around realizing one, she was still very, very drunk and two that she had built a pyramid around him with pillows and had drawn on him with marker to make it look like he had Egyptian make up on.

043 Square:

When Izzy worked on a story, every once and a while, the character would 'possess' her as she called.

"Dude, man, like don't be such a square," she tells Apollo in a voice completely unlike her own and she scowls while he laughs, he loved that about her, her complete dedication to her work.

044 Circle:

Apollo groans as he stumbles out of the bathroom, he couldn't believe that he had gotten sick and he falls onto the bed.

"I think I'm going to die," he says.

"You big baby, it's just the flu, I've had hangovers worse then this," she says but her hands softly card through his hair, smoothing it back and Apollo feels like everything has come full circle because he's normally trying to comfort her when she's having said hangovers.

045 Moon:

Apollo stares at the moon, missing his sister and wishing she would break the whole no contact rule like Aphrodite did with Ares.

046 Star:

Izzy would never say it out loud, but Apollo was the north star in her world. Something bright, constant, and unchanging and she loved him for it.

047 Heart:

Izzy kept her heart guarded, and had ever since her parents died. She had learned the hard way that not everyone cared the way they had, but after three years with Apollo, she knew she could trust him with it and that's why she said I do.

048 Diamond:

They say diamonds are a girls best friend, when Apollo proposed, the main diamond was shaped like a miniature sun and Apollo still hasn't seen Izzy take it off.

049 Club:

Apollo almost laughs at how uncomfortable Izzy is when he convinces her to go to a club with him, which is the only time he manages.

050 Spade:

"Strip," Izzy orders as she lays her cards down, a royal flush in spades and Apollo swears she's cheating, but he couldn't figure it out, even with the power restrictions off, but takes off his boxers anyway.

Largofan: And yet another one down, and just heard on the radio, Happy May the Fourth be with you day


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: For anyone who reads this right after I normally post, I'm sorry this is a bit late, but my boss messed with the schedule and I'm working night shift, so I slept in.

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money -spade-

051 Water:

Apollo wrinkles his nose at the smell of the water they where cleaning out of the tank. He couldn't get Izzy to get rid of it, but he could at least get her to clean it now that Zander was dead.

052 Fire:

Izzy once thought their love was like a small flame, something that would flicker out soon, cause they where just to different, she later came to realize that it was as strong burning as the sun.

053 Earth:

Oddly enough, even though he was a god, Apollo was the more down to earth of them, Izzy would often get taken away on flights of fancy.

054 Air:

For Apollo, the thing he loved most was driving his chariot across the sky, high up in the air, because Izzy, even though she was immortal, was still afraid of heights and would cling to him.

055 Spirit:

Apollo smiles to himself as he sees Izzy passed out on her couch, her laptop open on her lap. Izzy wouldn't admit she was only human and he loved that never say die spirit.

056 Breakfast:

Izzy glowers blearily at her chipper lover who had woken her up far to early.

"Rise and shine babe! I made waffles!" he says and is grabbed and pulled back into bed.

"It's to early," she says.

"It's eleven," he replies with a laugh and picks her up, carrying her out of bed.

057 Lunch:

Izzy never really tried to have a normal schedule, so when Apollo was bringing lunch over, he wasn't surprised that she was heading to bed.

058 Dinner:

Apollo smiles happily to himself when he finally manages to get Izzy to go out to dinner with him like a real date after a year of knowing each other.

059 Food:

Izzy was never picky about food, mainly because she was busy writing something, which was why Apollo was surprised with all the health food in her cupboards. That is, until, he realized that Penelope was the one who stocked them.

060 Drink:

As with most things that aren't her writing, Apollo thought Izzy didn't care about what she drank, which explained the bottles of cheap whiskey when she went on a bender. Nevertheless, for her birthday, he bought her a bottle of the good, expensive stuff, thinking it'll be gone the first bender she goes on. He's pleasantly surprised when it goes into a cupboard and she still has it two years later on their wedding night.

Largofan: And I'm done. It always surprises me with these things how quickly posting seems to go. It feels like I posted the first one just yesterday and now I'm already on part six. Maybe I'm just getting old


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: And I'm back to posting at my normal time.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

061 Winter:

Apollo hated winter, it was cold and the days where short. The only good thing about being banished to find a wife is that he didn't have to get up to drive his chariot across the sky and Izzy didn't mind if he stayed curled up next to her.

062 Spring:

When he had spent his first spring with Izzy, he hadn't expected there to be any change, but on the first day, he had woken up to the sound of the vacuum cleaner and the second he had gotten fully out of the bed, Izzy had put him to work cleaning.

063 Summer:

Izzy had never really cared for summer. It was hot and the days where long and bright. After Apollo had moved in, she starts to like it a bit more, especially since she can watch him in little more then a speedo sun bathing on her balcony, and he always needed help putting the tanning oil on his back.

064 Fall:

Izzy, though she wouldn't admit it, loved the fall, the tree outside her apartment turned the most beautiful colors and when she needed to work out an idea on a story, a walk in the park two blocks down was just that much more inspiring.

065 Passing:

Apollo laughs to himself when he realizes how much time has passed when he gets a visit from Hera, telling him the banishment is over and he can return to Olympus now with his wife.

066 Rain:

Apollo hated the rain, it blocked out the sky and made everything wet. Izzy loved the rain and especially loved forcing Apollo to walk with her in it.

067 Snow:

Apollo hated snow even more then rain, because snow was cold and stayed around for longer. Izzy was indifferent to it, but she loved nothing more then forcing Apollo out into the snow just because that meant he'd cuddle with her even more when they got home.

068 Lightening:

Apollo watches the lightening dance across the sky and wonder if his father is having fun cause the lightening had taken out the power and Izzy was cursing him.

069 Thunder:

"Shut up you goddamn mother fucker!" Izzy shouts angrily at the sky after thunder had just shook the entire building. Apollo drags her in off the balcony after lightening nearly hits her.

070 Storm:

Apollo decides he likes storms. After the power goes out and Izzy has stopped cursing Zeus, she has nothing to do except focus on him.

Largofan: Done, and a word of advice since I've now been infected. If you have a friend with a parrot, don't let them convince you to go to a bird sanctuary with them. I made this mistake and now I'm infected with the Bird bug and am getting an adorable Pineapple Conure


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Whoot! I'm getting my bird tomorrow!

L: Largo-chan is very excited

Gaou: So don't own, don't sue, all the little amount of money she does have is going to the bird

071 Broken:

When Izzy's parents died and she realized her aunt didn't care about her, something inside of her broke and she forced herself to believe that she didn't care either.

072 Fixed:

When Apollo had first come into her life, Izzy didn't care. It took her two years to realize that she was lying to herself and wondered when that broken part of her had been fixed.

073 Light:

One of the many things Izzy would never tell Apollo was that he was really the light in the darkness for her and if he hadn't come and illuminated her dark little corner of the world, then she probably would have died in a few years because of alcohol poisoning.

074 Dark:

Apollo curses as he stubs his toe, wondering what it was that Izzy had against turning on the lights. The chuckle he hears in the darkness is just mildly creepy, even if he knows it's his lover.

075 Shade:

Apollo beams when he realizes how much Izzy is excepting him into her apartment when she lets him pick out the new light shade to replace the one she broke during one of her benders

076 Who?:

"Excuse me, but who was that just now?" Apollo asks the rather frazzled looking woman after her companion had stormed off.

"Oh, that was I. M. Grave, like the author," she replies.

_I. M. Grave? What a strange name, who is she?_ Apollo wonders.

077 What?:

Izzy's eye twitches after she slams the door in the face of the annoying guy who kept pestering her. _What the hell does he want?_ she thinks

078 Where?:

"Come on Izzy!" Apollo chirps after managing to get her to come out for a power walk with him.

"Just where the hell do you get all that damn energy?" Izzy snaps from behind him.

079 When?:

Izzy scowls when she wakes up to an empty bed and wonders just when it was she had gotten used to Apollo being next to her.

080 Why?:

Apollo sits next to Izzy in the hospital bed. She had gone on the bender of all benders and he had found her unconscious and not breathing. He had managed to get her breathing again with CPR and called the hospital. She had alcohol poisoning and would have died if he hadn't found her.

"Why do you have to drown your problems with alcohol?" he asks as he holds the hand that isn't being pumped full of fluids.

Largofan: Anyway, more about my bird! Its, since I haven't gotten an email from the lab that's sexing it, is named Hiccup and it's a Pineapple Green cheek! It's tiny, quiet, and packed full of attitude!

Kaku: -clears throat-

Largofan: Fine, I know the last one is a bit gloomy, but if you drink like Izzy does, you take the risk of getting alcohol poisoning and I wanted to make sure I made that clear. I don't support drinking and I don't thing they show what can happen in the Media. In Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack is always drunk and it's funny and in Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, Xanxus is constantly drinking to no ill effect. Now I'm not saying you can't have a drink, if you're of age, but don't over do it


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: -watching her conure, Hiccup, and wondering why the little bird is spending more time with the foraging confetti then her actual food-

L: While Largo is entranced with her bird, don't own, don't sue, no money.

081 How?:

While she'd never let him see her insecurity, Izzy some times wondered just how the hell she'd managed to attract someone like Apollo.

082 If:

"I'll go, but only if you agree to get up every time Sunny cries at night for a week," Izzy says and Apollo reluctantly agrees, because Hera had made it clear that she had to or Apollo would be punished.

083 And:

Izzy liked being solitary, she liked being an island. That was before Apollo blazed a path to her heart, now she didn't think she could go back to that, she was to used to being Izzy and Apollo, a pair.

084 He:

Izzy knew it was cheesy, but Apollo was the light of her life, even if he was never told this.

085 She:

Apollo, though he knows it's creepy, loved watching Izzy sleep. The scowl was gone from her face and she looked younger and more at peace… she also cuddled up close to him.

086 Choices:

Apollo's persistence sometimes made Izzy feel like she didn't really have any choice in their relationship, and sometimes she thinks that's for the best, otherwise she'd still be alone.

087 Life:

Sometimes, when Apollo was away and Sunny was asleep, Izzy wonders what her life would have been like if she hadn't attracted the attention of the sun god. Every time she did, she wanted to down a bottle of whiskey.

088 School:

Olympus had no school, so when Sunny, Ares' daughter, and the Hermes' twins had reached the age when they should have stared going, it was left up to their mothers to teach them. Izzy never thought she'd like being a teacher very much, she was wrong.

089 Work:

Izzy glares at Apollo as he channel surfs.

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" she asks and Apollo realizes the one flaw in his plan, but shrugs it off.

"Nope," he replies and ignores Izzy's glare.

090 Home:

Izzy had never really felt she had a home since her parents died. Every where she lived had just been that, a place to live. Now though, knowing Apollo was at her apartment waiting for her, she felt that she was truly going home after a long book signing tour.

Largofan: She started eating again and it doesn't seem like I should be almost done with these


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: Alright, sorry this is a bit late if you read it earlier, but I had the day off and I wasn't going to be getting up at six.

Kaku: Don't own, don't sue, no money

091 Birthday:

Izzy never really celebrated her birthday, her aunt, who had been given custody over her after her parents died, just didn't care enough, and Izzy had given up hoping for anything. So she hadn't told Apollo, but coming home from a meeting with Penelope, in which she was given a gift from her editor and numerous gifts from fans, to find Apollo covered in flour, with frosting in his hair and a huge grin, had left her surprised.

"Happy Birthday Babe!" he says, holding out a rather lopsided and lumpy cake. Izzy wouldn't tell him, but it was the best gift she'd ever received.

092 Christmas:

Izzy didn't understand the point of celebrating Christmas since she wasn't a devote Christian of any denomination, but watching Apollo happily decorating her apartment in only a pair of red and green boxers, with bells on them, she supposes she'll celebrate this year.

093 Thanksgiving:

Izzy laughs at the look on Apollo's face when he comes back from buying everything on the list she had given him only to find Thanksgiving dinner laid out. He had checked the kitchenette, and the stove was warm and there where dirty dishes in the sink that Izzy had used to cook with.

"You can cook?" he asks in disbelief.

"Never said I couldn't, happy thanksgiving lover boy."

094 Independence:

"But Izzy!" Apollo whines since he wanted to go to the park and watch the fireworks up close.

"I'm not dealing with the traffic," she replies as she sets up her lawn chair on the roof and makes herself at home. Apollo pouts and is about to argue with her again when there is a whistling noise and a boom. Apollo's jaw drops as the firework goes off. It was like they where right next to it.

"See, much better view," Izzy says as she takes a swig of beer and Apollo grins.

095 New Year:

Apollo staggers over to where Izzy is and wraps his arms around her as everyone begins to count down. Izzy rolls her eyes, but at midnight, she still heatedly kisses him back.

096 Blood:

Apollo glares when he meets Izzy's aunt for the first time. The woman had had a lot of work done and was scantily dressed, the only reason she was here was so she could bum some money off Izzy and she was looking at him like a dog would look at a steak.

"Sorry, she doesn't live here anymore," he says and before she can say anything else, he slams the door.

"Who was that?" Izzy asks.

"No one," Apollo replies, refusing to believe that woman and his Izzy shared blood.

097 Chocolate:

Apollo hums to himself happily as he eats all the chocolate that Izzy had received from fans for Valentines day. Izzy didn't like most chocolate except the really dark stuff, so it was all his.

098 Sex:

Sex is what they're relationship was founded on. If Izzy hadn't found Apollo attractive, she wouldn't have let him into her life in the first place.

099 Love:

Apollo was the first to say I love you, and he said it for months and months with out a reply, or so he thought, until he couldn't get to sleep one night and heard Izzy murmur it back.

100 Hate:

There where a lot of things Izzy didn't like, but the one thing she hated the most was the thought of Apollo with other women. She didn't mind his children, but she couldn't stand the thought that there might be someone out there he loved more then her.

Largofan: And I'm done and this is the last one. I have to say the blood one is probably my favorite, cause as I was writing these, I wanted to make sure everyone knew where the blame for Izzy being a bitch a lot of the time was, and that was with her Aunt. Her Aunt is one of those women who expects a man to do everything for her and went from one to another, ignoring Izzy for the most part. I also love Apollo's reaction.

L: Hermes Prompts

Largofan: Oh yeah, I have the Hermes prompts started, but not finished and I'm not going to publish them until they are, so it might be next month or next fall, just don't expect them to soon


End file.
